


Tyler can be clumsy

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I slipped and you caught me Au, M/M, Sorry I'm trash but join me in my dumpster, josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler falls into Josh. Literally, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler can be clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah I'm trash sorry this probs sucks *insert shruggie emoji*

_I hate this weather._  Tyler thought miserably as he made his way down the frozen sidewalk. There were few people out, probably because it was literally -12 degrees and Tyler was pretty sure he could feel the frozen air go into his lungs. 

 

Like the weather wasn't enough, he had recently caught a stomach bug that left him feeling slightly nauseous all the time. While he was too busy feeling sorry for himself, he didn't notice that he was approaching a large sheet of ice. Before he knew it, his feet were nearly swiped out from underneath him and he went sliding forward, bracing himself for impact on the cold cement when he was suddenly pressed against a warm figure.

 

 _huh that's weird_ he thought before realizing the thing that saved him was a person, and their arms were still wrapped around him.

 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Tyler mumbled, moving to wiggle from his arms but just slipping right back info them.

 

The man was smiling, watching Tyler with an amused look. "Nah, it's cool. Now, work with me so we can get off of this ice before one of us slips for real." The man said.

 

Tyler nodded and with lots of help, managed to wiggle to the thawed part of the sidewalk with the other man. When they were safely there, Tyler smiled shyly. "Thanks for the help,..." He trailed off, looking at the guy.

 

"Oh! Yeah sorry, it's Josh. And like I said, it's no problem." Josh said with a wide grin. Tyler blushed, who can blame him? This hot guy who's constantly smiling would do that to anyone.

 

"So, I know this is short notice but.... Would you like to get some coffee? Maybe then you could tell me your name." Josh asked confidently.

 

Tyler definitely wanted to. "Do you know any places around? And it's Tyler, by the way."

 

Josh grinned, "Well Tyler. I happen to know just the place."

 

With a burst of uncharacteristic confidence, Tyler grabbed Josh's gloved hand. "Lead the way." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm thanks for reading my sins guys I'm not sure how well this worked out but I was craving this so I sought to write it myself


End file.
